A Nix In A Fix
by Mr. Average
Summary: The Huntsclan retrieves an amulet that can control magical creatures. Will Jake be able to stop them or will he fall prey to the Huntsman? Pairings: TS Poss: JR JJ Story beter than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Mr. Average here with a new AD: JL fic for you. This story is sort of a sequel to my other AD: JL story: The Dance: Extended Ending. You don't have to read that story to understand this one, though there will be a couple spoilers from that fic in here. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy. Also, this story takes place during season two.

Disclaimer: Disney owns AD: JL, I don't, because if I did Trixie and Spud would be together by now. Speaking of which the pairings will be: Trixie/Spud, Minor Jake/Jasmine and/or Jake/Rose.

A Nix in a Fix: Intro

It has been six months since the school dance and it was a normal day in NYC Trixie, Spud, and Jake were at the skate park tearing up the halfpipe.

"You go girl!" Spud yelled as he watched Trixie land after doing a 360 tailwhip.

"Ain't no thing, but a chicken wing" she boasted.

"Seriously though, you've really improved over the years. I remember when we first started doing this and you were always falling down and…what was I talking about?" Trixie rolled her eyes.

"You were commenting on your **girlfriend's** moves" teased Jake.

"She's not my girlfriend, dude"

"Yeah Jakey, don't be hatin' just cause Rose won't hang out with you"

"You know damn well that it's too risky to be seen with Rose right now"

"Alright, alright calm down. Besides he likes Stacie" Spud pulled out his 'Stacie-Tracker 3.0'

"Soon it will be just me and Stacie honeymooning in Bora Bora"

"It amazes me that he can build that thing, but he can't even tie his own shoelaces" Jake chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go"

"Dragon training?"

"Yes, I'll check you guys later"

"See ya"

"Bye dude" Meanwhile not to far away a girl is running from the Huntsman.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing of value"

"On the contrary, you are very valuable" Suddenly numbers 88 & 89 jumped from their hiding places and tackled her.

"A t last your mine. Good work numbers 88 & 89"

"Thank you master" they replied. The girl let out a scream forcing the hunters to cover their ears.

As Jake was heading to his gramps shop he heard a scream. As he headed to the noise he turned dragon in case of trouble. He arrived just as the Huntsman was dragging her off.

"Yo, you didn't start the party without me, did you?" he said cockily.

"Number 88, 89 get the dragon!" The two jumped into action only to be knocked away by Jakes tail.

"You're next"

"I don't think so dragon" he sneered as he shot a net at him which Jake dodged easily. He then got a good look at the unconscious girl in huntsman's arm.

"Jasmine! Let her go!" Jake roared.

"And if I don't?"

"Then their will be hell to pay" said Jake as he attacked. Huntsman dropped Jasmine and prepared to fight. Punches, kicks and blasts were thrown with few making contact. Jasmine started to wake up and saw the fight.

"Jake?" Suddenly she was grabbed by number 88 and 89.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so sweet stuff"

"Yeah, she's hot" 89 agreed.

"That's it" she said as she kneed 88 in the groin then punched 89 in the stomach making both double over in pain. She then turned her attention to the fight where she noticed Huntsman gaining the upper hand.

"I'll save you Jake" she said to herself as she picked up a couple rocks and threw them at Huntsman distracting him enough for Jake to swing his tail and send the Huntsman flying.

"Another day dragon" he said as he took 88 and 89 ad left. After they left Jake turned human and walked over to Jasmine.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. She enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Anytime"

"But what if he comes back?"

"Then we'll be ready"

What did you think? I know it was short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. Comments and criticism accepted, but flames are not. R and R please.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I'd like to give a big thanks and shout out to my first (and only) reviewer FoxieSango. I hope this chapter brings some feedback so I can improve my writing. If anyone has any ideas and/or suggestions, feel free to send them to me. Also, I realized after I posted the first chapter that I forgot to say what Jasmine was wearing, which was a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. With that said let's get started with a new chapter.

A Nix In A Fix

Chapter 2: The Next Day

After Jake took Jasmine to his grandpa's shop and explained everything gramps said she could stay the night while he figured out what to do with her. The next day gramps called Jake to the shop early.

"Yo G, why'd you call me in? I thought I had the day off from dragon training"

"You may have the day off from dragon training, but you never have the day off from dragon duties"

"Good point, so what are we going to do with Jasmine?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with me?" said Jasmine as she entered the front of gramps shop.

"Jasmine! We were just talking about you"

"I know, so what's going to happen to me?"

"Well you're going to go into hiding as a new student at Jakes high school"

"Say what!" Jake cried surprised.

"If she's in school with you, you can keep an eye on her without skipping classes"

"Makes sense, but how do you propose we get her registered?"

"I'll take care of that myself"

"Thanks Lou Shi" she said as she kissed the top of his head making him blush slightly.

"Yes, well I do what I can"

"Is that all?"

"Yes young dragon I'll call you if I need you"

"Hey Jas, you want to hang out?"

"I'd love to"

"Take care young ones"

"We will, see you later gramps"

A little later they were walking through central park catching up on old times.

"You've been through a lot since the last time I saw you. Dealing with trolls, a kelpie, the huntsclan, and, not to mention 'normal' teenage stuff"

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wish I was just a normal teen with normal problems"

"Being a dragon is your cross to bear, much like being a nix is mine"

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" A thought suddenly occurred to Jake. 'I wonder what Spud and Trixie are up to?'

"Spud, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, the dirty clothes hamper is NOT a slide" Suddenly we see only Spud's legs dangling out of the dirty clothes hamper.

"I had to try it just once"

"Look, I'm going to call Jake and get help"

"I'll just stay here"

"You do that" A few minutes later Trixie returned.

"I called his house, but papa dog said he was at his grandpa's shop so I called there and Jake was there earlier, but left with a girl named Jasmine"

"Who's Jasmine?"

"I don't know, but the name sounds familiar. Anyway, finally I called his cell phone and he's on his way"

"Thanks Trix"

"Yeah, whatever" A few minutes later Jake and Jasmine arrived.

"Spud, what were you thinking?"

"I was bored, so sue me"

"Yo Trix, you got any butter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put some between Spud's hips and the hamper and maybe he'll slide out"

"Good idea" said Jasmine as she went to the kitchen and got the butter.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" A few minutes later Spud was out, but his face was beet red.

"You ok?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, I guess the blood rushed to my face" Slowly Spud's face turned back to its normal color. It was then Trixie noticed Jasmine standing next to Jake.

"Hey Jakey, who's the girl? She looks vaguely familiar"

"You don't remember her? I took her to the school dance several months ago"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Since we're all here anybody want anything to drink?"

"Yeah" everyone answered simultaneously.

"Jake, you want a root beer?"

"You bet"

"What about you?" she asked Jasmine.

"Water please"

"Hey Trix, can you get me a root beer too?"

"Ok" She said as she went to get the drinks.

"I'm going to see if she needs help"

"Alright"

"Need some help?" said Jasmine as she entered the kitchen.

"Ahh!" screamed Trixie in surprise dropping the soda cans she was carrying spraying soda all around.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help clean up this mess"

"What happened?" asked Jake as he and Spud rushed into the kitchen after hearing Trixie scream.

"I scared her and you can see the result"

"Trixie don't get scared. You merely startled me"

"Want us to help clean up?"

"No, we got it. Why don't you guys go play video games or something?"

"Ok" said Jake confused. After a few minutes of cleaning in silence Jasmine broke the silence.

"Does Jake have a girlfriend?"

"What!" The question caught her completely off guard.

"Does Jake have a girlfriend?" she repeated.

"Not really. I mean there's Rose, but they're really just friends. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

"Yeah right. You like him, don't you?" Jasmine started blushing. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Look, I don't know for sure if I like him or not right now. I mean he's very sweet and fun to be around, but I'm just not sure"

"Hey, you'll figure it out"

"Do you like anybody?" Trixie's eyes widened in surprise causing a smirk to appear on Jasmine's face. "Ok, spill girl"

"Ok, there is one guy I like, but I don't know if I should ask him out or wait for him to ask me out"

"Does Spud know that you have a crush on him?"

"Say what! I do NOT have a crush on Spud!"

"Then who do you like?"

"There's a hot guy in school called Kyle Wilkins. Why did you think I like Spud?"

"Well, the way Jake was talking about you two, and the way you look at him"

"How do I look at him?"

"I don't know, I guess its just woman's intuition"

"Whatever. Now that the mess is cleaned up let's join the boys"

"Alright"

Meanwhile over at the huntslair the huntsman is addressing some huntsclan members.

"The girl we're after is now in the protection of the American Dragon, but I had anticipated this might happen and have a plan" Rose happened to be spying so she could warn Jake ahead of time. After hearing the plan she quickly went back to her room.

"Here goes everything" she said to herself as she was about to activate the dream charm. Suddenly, huntsman burst into her room.

"Come Huntsgirl" Rose looked at the charm for a moment.

"Yes master"

So what did you think? The next chapter will have some action and possibly some romance. R and R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter just for you. So sit back, relax, and most importantly enjoy.

A Nix in a Fix

Chapter 3: School Daze

Rose was worried sick about what the Huntsman had up his sleeve. Her years of experience have taught her that the Huntsman was very clever and very evil.

"So what's the plan Huntsmaster?"

"My sources tell me they've found the location of the Moon Amulet which can control the nix"

"What will we do with her?" said Rose hoping for more info she could relay to Jake.

"You'll see in do time"

'Damn!' Rose thought. A little later they reached their destination which was a cave on the outskirts of town.

"The amulet is somewhere in there"

"How are we going to get the amulet?"

"We're not going to get the amulet, you are"

"Yes Huntsmaster" Using her ninja skills, Rose was able to maneuver her way through the cave and soon found the amulet which was gold with strange markings on one side and a black gem embedded on the other.

"Now to get out of here" Suddenly she heard a roar. "This cannot be good" Just then a Kryloc appeared. "Holy hell!" Rose tried to run, but the Kryloc was too quick. It then whipped its tail at her, but she dodged it. Rose shot at it, but it did little damage.

"What do I do now?" Rose looked around for anything she could use to escape. Looking up she noticed a stalactite hanging right above the Kryloc. She shot the stalactite so it fell on the Kryloc K.O.ing it. The huntsman was getting impatient.

"How long does it take to retrieve an amulet?" Rose then emerged from the cave.

"I got the amulet Huntsmaster"

"What took you so long?"

"I was attacked by a Kryloc!" Rose yelled.

"No excuses. Now let's go back to the huntslair" Rose glared at him.

"Yes Huntsmaster"

The next day Jake, Jasmine, Trixie, and Spud were walking to school.

"It'll be great to see my sweet Stacie again" Spud sighed as he hugged his precious Stacie Tracker 3.0 (patent pending)

"I can't believe you still like her. All she does is insult you"

"That's what makes her so spirited" Trixie sighed exasperated.

"I give up" Soon they arrived at school.

"See you guys later. I'm gonna escort Jasmine over to the principal's office so she can pick up her class schedule"

"See ya dude" A few seconds later Stacie, Tracie, and Lacie showed up.

"Hello beautiful" said Spud as he walked up to Stacie.

"Isn't that the guy who's, like, stalking you?" asked Lacie.

"I'll handle this" said Stacie as she prepared to pounce. "What makes you think someone as ugly and dimwitted as you has a chance with an angel like me?"

"Well…I"

"Am a fool to think you're good enough for me. I'd tell you to go date the chess club, but you're not even good enough for them" Spud looked on the verge of tears. Trixie looked on the verge of ripping Stacie's head off.

"Look here princess, you wish you could go out with Spud. He's got a big heart, he's a nice guy, and he'd be the best thing to ever happen to you. So, drag your big sagging ass out of here and take your empty-headed friends with you" A group of kids had gathered to see what the commotion was about, but no one was as shocked as Stacie. A few seconds later she found her voice.

"If you think so highly of him maybe you should go out with him"

"Maybe I will"

"Don't forget the good night kiss"

"Oh, you mean like this?"

"Trix, what are you do-" He didn't get to finish as Trixie planted her mouth on his. A collective gasp was let out by the crowd. A couple seconds later Trixie came to her senses and quickly pulled away. Just then the warning bell rang causing the crowd to disperse.

"Come on Spud or we'll be late" Spud didn't respond. "Spud?" She turned and saw a far off, dreamy look on his face. "Oh, great. Hey Spud!" she yelled in his ear.

"Huh?"

"Come on we got to get to class"

"Ok" They made it just as the tardy bell rang. Later at lunch the gang sat at a table talking.

"So how has your first day of school been going?" Spud asked.

"It's been going alright, although that Brad guy was hitting on me earlier" Jake slammed his hand on the table.

"I hate that guy. He thinks he's all that, but he's just a jerk"

"Don't worry, I turned him down" Jake calmed down and changed the subject.

"So Trix, I heard you stood up to Stacie this morning" Trixie froze. "Way to go" Trixie relaxed and continued eating. "So, can I be the best man?" Jake said with a big grin. Jasmine tried to stifle a giggle. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Hey Jake" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Something big. Last night I had to retrieve an amulet that could control Jasmine in her monster form"

"That would explain why he was chasing me the other day"

"Do you know what the amulet was called?"

"The Moon Amulet I think"

"Thanks Rose, I'll talk to Fu Dogg later"

"Alright. Oh, and before I forget congratulations I always knew you two would get together" She said referring to Trixie and Spud.

"For the last time we are not TOGETHER!" Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, I'm sorry, calm down" Trixie took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, too"

"Apology accepted. See you guys later"

After school the gang went over to Gramps' shop to find out what they could about the Moon Amulet.

"Hey Fu" Jake yelled as they entered the store.

"What's up kid?" Fu asked as he emerged from the back of the shop.

"What do you know about the Moon Amulet?"

"I know it's been lost for centuries, why do you ask?"

"The Huntsman's got it" Fu's eyes widened in shock.

"This is bad, this is very bad. It's a good thing Gramps isn't here or he'd have a stroke"

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you" They followed Fu to the backroom.

"Where is Gramps anyway?"

"An old friend of his is in town so he went to go see her"

"Her huh?"

"Don't even think about it Jakey, remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Found it" Fu yelled as he brought over a dusty old book over. "The Star Amulet" he said as he opened the book revealing an image of the necklace. "Created 10,000 years ago by warlocks who wanted to control the magical world. Fortunately they were defeated by ancient magical creatures that hid the necklace never to be found"

"Why is the necklace so dangerous?"

"Because it can control any magical creature"

"Even dragons?"

"Yes, but it can only be activated under the light of a full moon if you know the ancient spell"

"That means we only have a couple of days to get the necklace back"

"Uh, Spud the next full moon's tomorrow" Suddenly they heard someone enter the shop.

"Jake has come along way in his dragon training since you last saw him"

"That's Gramps" said Jake as he went to the front to say hi. "Yo, you talkin' bout the Am Drag, Principal Derceto!"

What did you think? I hope this chapter gave you some insight into the Huntsman's plan. I'll get the next chapter up soon. R and R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait. I promise not to make you guys wait near as long for the next chapter. Also, the poem in this chapter belongs to a friend of mine. And I did get her permission to use it in this story. Without further ado I proudly present…

Chapter 4: Making Plans

"Principal Derceto?!"

"I'm not your principal anymore Jake, just call me Delores"

"Ok" Jake said still confused.

"How are things going underwater?"

"Good ever since we captured the Kelpie"

"Good times" Spud sighed causing Trixie to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jake suddenly blurted.

"Jake! Don't be rude"

"It's ok Lao; I have some time off so I thought I'd get reacquainted with my two favorite dragons"

"Did you know Rotwood's the new principal?"

"That moron!"

"Delores!" Lao Shi said surprised.

"Sorry, I never did see eye to eye with him"

"I know what you mean" Jake muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey Fu can I see you a moment" They went to the back.

"Sure kid, what's up?"

"Rotwood knows my secret"

"You mean…"

"I'm afraid so"

"How could you let this happen?"

"He tricked me. Anyway, can you make that amnesia potion I was supposed to use on Trixie and Spud?"

"Say what?!" They turned to see Trixie and Spud standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" Trixie snapped.

"Guys listen, I can explain"

"We're listening"

"You see after you found out I was a dragon I was supposed to erase your memory with a potion, but I couldn't do it because you're my best friends and I know I can trust you"

"We forgive you"

"Thanks guys, anyway, while Fu makes the potion we've got to figure out a way to get the necklace"

"Maybe Rose could help" suggested Trixie.

"Good idea, I'll ask her later"

"What do we do until then?"

"Maybe we should see if Gramps has any ideas"

"You ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've been very quiet"

"I've just been thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"You can tell me"

"I was just thinking, what if the Huntsman succeeds. He'll make me destroy everyone and everything I care about"

"I won't let that happen" Jake said determinedly. Jasmine stared at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"What the?"

"Thanks for everything you've done"

"It's my pleasure"

"Hey guys, Gramps is gone!"

"What!" they cried in unison.

"Yeah, I went out front and he was gone"

"Are you sure he didn't just leave?"

"Didn't think of that"

"I'd expect that kind of behavior from Spud"

"Expect what from me?" asked Spud as he reentered the backroom.

"Trixie overreacted about Gramps leaving"

"That reminds me, Gramps told me to tell you he and Delores went for a walk around the city"

"Spud!" everyone yelled.

"What? I was daydreaming about mermaids"

"Did any of them look like Stacie?" Trixie mumbled angrily.

"Nope"

"Anyway, it's getting late, why don't we head home?"

"What about the Moon Amulet?"

"I'll talk to Rose tonight and debrief you tomorrow"

"Thank you General Long" Trixie said sarcastically.

"That's General Long, sir!"

"Whatever. I gotta bounce outta here. My grandma's probably wondering where I am"

"I've got to go too. Later Jake"

"Bye Trix, bye Spud"

"Don't you have to head home too?"

"Yeah, why don't you come with me? Gramps could be gone awhile and it's not safe for you to be alone right now"

"What about Fu?"

"He's in the magical village getting the ingredients for the amnesia potion I asked him to make for me"

"Ok, let's go"

"Just let me write a note telling Gramps where we are"

"Alright, I'll wait for you out front" A minute later Jake was heading out front with the note in hand when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked it up and saw his name on it. He looked at it for a moment as if debating whether or not to open it. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to reveal a poem which read:

_Where do I even begin?_

_How do you tell a love story_

_That never got a chance to form?_

_I wish you could see_

_What's inside of me_

_So I wouldn't feel so torn_

_What else can I say?_

_What else can I do?_

_How many times must I say I love you_

_Before you believe it's true?_

_I don't need you to breathe_

_I don't need you to live_

_All I have is a chance_

_All I have is one choice_

_Why does my heart crave_

_To hear your voice?_

_It will change my life_

_This one decision_

_Cam I risk it all_

_For this happy vision?_

_Those that find true love are few_

_I love you_

_Do you love me too?_

Jake finished reading with a smile on his face and had a tear in his eye.

'That was beautiful. I wonder who wrote it. It doesn't look like Trixie's handwriting. Maybe it was Rose, but then how did it get here?'

"You coming?" Jasmine called snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" Jake called back. 'I'll figure it out later'

Meanwhile Lao Shi and Delores were walking through central park.

"It's great to see you again. I've missed you so much"

"Me too. It's not easy being a mercop. Especially when you have to leave people you really care about behind"

"We're together now so we should enjoy it while it lasts"

"You're right" And without another word Delores closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lao Shi who started moving in himself when out of nowhere a net fell on the couple.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said a familiar voice. Lao Shi turned to see the Huntsman standing there with a few huntsclan members and Huntsgirl.

"Looks like we've got a bonus hostage" Said the Huntsman letting out and evil laugh before transporting everyone back to the huntslair.

Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it. Also, incase anyone's interested, I'm going to write a Jake Long Christmas story and should get it up next week. R and R please.


End file.
